A Vixen's Golden Love
by MangleFazbearFox
Summary: Foxy and Goldie are best friends who become more. When two new people show up and replace Goldie she goes nuts. She does something that she will later regret. With love drama and hatred in the way can the friends fix the evil they unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Mangle: You can run, but you can't hide from me!

Foxy ran and ducked behind the kitchen

counter. Nightmare Mangle walked in and looked over the counter. She did not look down so she could not see Foxy.

NightMarionette: Oh Goldie come out and play with us!

Foxy saw Goldie run across the pizzeria and into the kitchen. Nightmare Mangle climbed to the ceiling.

Foxy: Goldie run!

Goldie ran to the other door to the kitchen, but it was too late. Nightmare Mangle swooped down and grabbed Goldie.

Goldie:Nooooo!

Foxy: GOLDIE!

NightMarionette appeared in the doorway and Nightmare Mangle handed Goldie over to him. Goldie started crying and screaming.

Goldie: Please No! No! No! No! Let me go! Please! Nooooooo!

Foxy watched in horror as NightMarionette reached his hand behind Goldie's head.

Goldie: Noooooooo!

With a flip of a switch on her neck, Goldie's eyes widened and then closed. NightMarionette dropped her to the ground.

Foxy: NOOOOOO! You monsters!

Foxy ran out of his hiding spot and pushed NightMarionette to the ground. He then grabbed Goldie's limp body and ran. He hid in Pirates cove and closed the curtains.

Foxy: I'm so sorry Goldie. I'm so sorry Puppet. I'm so sorry Mangle. I wasn't strong enough to keep you all safe. If only I knew from the beginning what would happen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Tears fell to the ground.

*Lets start at the beginning*

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was home to

animatronics that were adored by children

everywhere. There was Freddy who was

the leader and sang, Bonnie who played

the guitar, Chica who was head chef and

back up singer, Golden Freddy who

stayed backstage during the day, and

Foxy the pirate fox who performed in

pirates cove. Unfortunately pirates cove

was out of order so Foxy didn't perform for

the kids. He didn't mind that much. It

allowed him and Golden Freddy to

become good friends. Sometimes instead

of staying backstage, Golden Freddy

would stay with Foxy in pirates cove.

At night the animatronics liked to move around. On this particular night something happened that would change Foxy and Golden Freddy's lives forever.

Foxy: Come on Goldie lass.

Golden Freddy's nickname was Goldie. Given to her by none other than the pirate fox himself.

Goldie: I'm coming I'm coming.

Foxy was practically dragging Goldie to the security office. The company had just hired a new security guard. Her name was Katey.

*Katey is an oc by Neon lololol. I do not own her!*

Foxy and Goldie looked through the window to the office. Sitting in the chair was a girl with light brown hair, a cyan short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and purple shoes.

Foxy: Wow she's kind of cute.

Goldie: Foxy!

Foxy laughed which made Goldie laugh to.

Foxy: Just kidding. Let's say hi.

Foxy knocked on the window. Katey jumped and looked at them in the window. She ran to the door and closed it.

Goldie: Why did she do that?

Foxy: I don't know. Hey lass! No need for ye to be afraid of us!

She ducked under the desk.

Goldie: I think we should leave her alone for now.

The two walked away.

Goldie: Foxy?

Foxy: Yes lass?

Goldie: I heard the employees talking earlier today. They said something about new animatronics. Do you think that since we haven't been active in a long time that they will replace us?

Foxy stopped and looked at Goldie. He could tell she was a little scared. What if they did replace them?

Foxy: No way. They could never replace Cap'n Foxy and Golden Freddy. We are loved by all kids. Even while we are out of order.

Foxy pulled Goldie in close and hugged

her. Everyone knew Foxy and Goldie were

close friends, but everyone knew that they

weren't a couple. Not yet at least. Foxy

had feelings for Goldie, but he didn't know

if she felt the same. As they were walking

back they spotted two large boxes.

Foxy: Where those there before?

Goldie: No. At least I don't think so. Let's check them out.

The two walked up to the boxes and found a note.

Foxy: "Contents: Two animatronics Names: Puppet and Mangle Genders: male and female Act: Unknown"

Goldie: Well at least their acts are unknown.

Foxy could sense that Goldie doubted what she was saying was true. Foxy did to.

Foxy: Goldie lass?

Goldie: Yes?

Foxy decided that it was now or never.

Foxy: Ummm well…..you see….you and I are…...what I'm trying to say is….*sigh* Goldie I really like you and I was wondering if you mi-

Foxy was cut off by Goldie kissing him.

His eyes widened, but then they closed

and he kissed back.

Goldie: I love you to Foxy.

Foxy: Really lass?!

Goldie: yes!

Foxy: Thank you lass! I will love you forever no matter what!

Goldie: I know *giggle*

Katey: Yeah the boxes arrived. Me?! Why me? Well yes. Did you really think that I was hired to be the night guard? No I'm supposed to fix the animatronics if something happens. I just needed a little over time. What really?! No you can't do that! But I was just about to start fixing them! The kids love them! No. Yes I know but. Are you sure?

Katey walked into the room on her cellphone. Goldie and Foxy hid in pirates cove and listened the the conversation.

Katey: Okay. Yes sir. I will. Okay have a good night. Bye.

She hung up on the phone and walked over to the boxes. She then dragged them into the repair room and closed the door.

Goldie: Foxy what do you think is wrong?

Foxy: I don't know lass.

*3 hours later*

Katey: Foxy! Goldie!

Foxy: Coming!

Foxy and Goldie walked over to the repair

room and opened the door. Foxy's mouth

dropped and Goldie gasped at what they

saw. Or who they saw.

Mangle: Hi!

Puppet: Hello.

Puppet and Goldie met eyes. They stared

at eachother for a while. Foxy didn't like

the way Puppet looked at her. Or how she

looked at him. Foxy put his arm around

her to show that she was his. While Foxy

was glaring at Puppet, Goldie growled.

Foxy looked down at her and saw her

looking at Mangle. Mangle was staring at Foxy.

Katey: Ummm okay so Goldie this is Puppet. Foxy this is Mangle.

They all shook hands and hook. Puppet kissed Goldie's hand making her blush.

Puppet: Pleasure to meet you.

Goldie and Puppet both laughed. Foxy felt himself turn red.

Mangle: Don't worry. Puppet's never had a crush so he probably won't try to steal Goldie.

Foxy looked at her and smiled.

Foxy: Alright then I guess. So ye be a vixen.

Mangle: Yes I am a vixen. I thought it was obvious with all my pink.

Foxy slapped himself.

Foxy: I'm so stupid! Sorry lass.

Mangle laughed.

Mangle: It's alright.

The four took a while to get to know eachother.

Goldie: Wow Puppet! I thought I was the only one who could do that stuff!

Puppet: Well your not the only one.

He smiled and teleported behind her and

grabbed her black top hat.

Goldie: Hey!

She laughed and teleported behind him.

She took his mask. They laughed. Goldie

had always had special abilities that

allowed her to do amazing things. That

was something she and Puppet shared in common.

Foxy: Yarg!

Mangle: Yarg!

Mangle and Foxy were playing pirates.

Goldie was never a huge fan of pirates

like Foxy, but Mangle was a pirate just like him.

Katey: I hate to ruin the moment, but I have some bad news.

Foxy: What is it lass?

Katey: Puppet you are Goldie's replacement.

Goldie froze and tears formed in her eyes.

Puppet turned and faced Goldie. He

looked scared to. Goldie put her hands

over her mouth and started to back away.

Foxy couldn't find the words to comfort

her. He looked and saw Mangle in shock to.

Puppet: Goldie I-I-I didn't know! Please I'm so sorry.

Mangle: You said nothing about replacement!

Foxy: You can't do this to her!

Foxy and Mangle were cornering Katey.

Katey: I didn't decide anything. The company owner thought that it was best. Kids bearly remember her. She has been out for so long. It's not worth fixing her if no one remembers her or loves her anymore.

Goldie: T-t-t-t-they d-d-d-don't r-r-remember me?! B-but.

Katey: Kids don't remember that there was ever a fifth animatronic. When we mention you all the kids looked confused.

Goldie had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Goldie: No! I don't believe it! I saw the looks in their eyes when I preformed! They loved me! Your lying!

Katey hid behind Mangle. Mangle looked

at Foxy sadly. Foxy's face grew sad.

Puppet: Goldie I-

He walked twords her, but Goldie snapped.

Goldie: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Puppet froze and looked at her with sad

eyes. He knew that he hurt her, but he

didn't know that he was going to replace

her.

Katey: There's some good news though. Foxy you will be repaired soon and performing again.

Foxy wished that he could be more happy,

but he was still worrying about what would

happen to Goldie.

Katey: And Mangle will be your first mate!

The room went cold and the tension

between Mangle and Goldie tensend.

Mangle looked at Goldie who scowled.

One of her eyes turned black with a

glowing white pupil. Mangle jumped and

hid behind Puppet. Goldie looked at them

both and her face turned from anger to

sadness. Foxy went to comfort her, but

Goldie stopped him.

Goldie: Don't. My bad luck might get you shut down to.

Foxy's ears dropped and he backed away.

Katey: Maybe if we introduced you to the kids again then they would remember you and the boss will have no choice, but to keep you!

Goldie smiled.

Goldie: Yes! I know they will remember me! They just have to!

Katey: Okay. I'll fix Foxy and repair you a bit so when the kids come today we can have a special show.

Everyone was smiling now.

*5:55*

Katey: Alright all done.

Foxy was completely fixed and Goldie was

somewhat fixed. Foxy went to pirate's

cove and Goldie went to the stage with

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. She used to

perform alone, but when Freddy and the

others came (not long before she went

into storage) she shared the stage. She

was second lead singer. The clock chimed

and the kids ran in. They all went to the

stage. Goldie stood in front of them.

Freddy and Chica would come out after

Goldie finished. Bonnie was with her so he

could play music for her.

Goldie: Hey kids! It's me Golden Freddy!

The kids looked at her confused. Goldie started to swet.

Goldie: Let's sing a song together.

As Goldie sang the kids were silent.

Goldie was scared that they wouldn't

remember her. She looked at Bonnie who

tried to hide his look of sorrow. When she

finished and was about to start another

song she saw her. A little girl with blond

hair walked into the pizzeria with her

mom. The mom had brown hair and blue eyes.

*Goldie's flash back*

Goldie: Hey kids today we have a special birthday girl! Her name is Julia! Where are you Julia?

A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes

walked up to the stage. She looked at

Goldie with big eyes.

Julia: I love you Golden Freddy! I come here everyday and watch you! You are my favorite and I want to be just like you!

Goldie keeled down and hugged the little girl.

Goldie: Thank you. I think you are really great. Remember to always be kind and never forget your pal Golden Freddy! I will never forget you!

Julia: I could never forget you or stop loving you!

*end of flash back*

Goldie knew what to do to show that try

loved her. The date happened to be the

same as when she first met Julia. It was

perfect.

Goldie: Hey kids today is a special day! My dear friend Julia has a birthday today. Julia where are you?

Julia looked up surprised. She slowly

walked up to the stage. Everyone watched

Goldie and Julia. What would happen.

Foxy bit his lip. Goldie smiled at Julia and

hugged her.

Goldie: Nice to see you again Julia! I missed you.

Goldie was surprised when Julia didn't

hug back. Maybe she was just to excited?

Goldie pulled away and looked at her with

a huge smile. Julia's face was confused.

Foxy lowered his ears and whispered.

Foxy: Oh Goldie lass.

Julia: Ummmm should I know who you are?

Goldie's smile dropped fast.

Goldie: It's me. Julia don't you remember me? I remember you.

Goldie was trying to hide back tears.

Julia: I don't remember you at all. Oh wait!

Goldie's eyes light up with hope.

Julia: Aren't you that Gold bear? Fredbear right!?

Goldie's smile dropped again. Fredbear

was who she replaced because he bit a kid.

Goldie: No it's me Golden Freddy! Please Julia remember.

Goldie looked into her eyes and saw that she had no light whatsoever. She really didn't remember her. If anyone would remember her it would have been Julia.

Julia: I'm sorry I have no idea who you are. Now can I go. I have to get back to my kids.

Goldie took her hands off of Julia's

shoulder and backed up a bit. She then

looked at the group of kids who looked like

they were about to fall asleep.

She looked

at Foxy and Katey and then Puppet and

Mangle who poked their heads out of the

repair room. She felt Freddy and the

others watch her. She felt small. Like she

was fading away. She backed into the wall

behind her. She shook her head and

closed her eyes.

Goldie: No. No no no. You have to remember. I can't go back! I can't go back there! I can't be forgotten again! I won't accept it! I will not let myself be forgotten again! Never again! I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!

Goldie's eyes went black with white dots and her frown turned into a sinister smile.

Goldie: No! It's me! It's me! It's me!

She started walking twords Julia. Julia

backed away and grabbed her daughter

and held her close. Foxy noticed that

Goldie's jaw started to glitch. She grabbed

Julia's shoulder and leaned in closer.

Parents grabbed their kids who turned

white. Goldie's fist rose in the air as her

black eyes started to smoke. Foxy leaped

into action. He ran to the stage just before

her fists came down. He grabbed her

wrist. She growled and looked at him. Her

eyes then turned normal and showed

great guilt and sadness. She looked at

Julia and her daughter who had tears.

Goldie then looked at the other kids and

parents. She saw the boss in the corner

shaking his head and then left for the

office. Goldie then held her head and ran

backstage. She ran into Bonnie and Chica

who looked at her with scared looks. They

then ran behind Freddy who saw Goldie

and made a scared face himself. Goldie

had tears in her eyes as she ran into the

basement and locked the door. She sat

there and cried.

Wow that was long. I just couldn't end it because I really wanted you guys to have something to come back to.


	2. Confessions

Foxy: She's been in there for a couple hours now. Maybe I should go check on he-

Puppet: No I'll go. I want to apologize.

Puppet stood up and walked back stage. Foxy leaned against the wall in pirates cove. Mangle then came and sat down next to him.

Mangle: Don't worry. I'm sure we will find a way to save Goldie.

Her smile made Foxy blush. Foxy spotted a slice of pizza across the room on a table. He noticed Mangle looking at it to. A sly look appeared on her face.

Mangle: Race you!

Foxy: Your on!

Foxy and Mangle rushed across the room. Mangle reached the pizza first. She grabbed it. Foxy was going to fast and ended up bumping into her, sending them both to the ground. Mangle landed on top of him and the two blushed.

Mangle: You can have the pizza.

Foxy: No lass. You take it.

*Warning! Extreme events ahead! You have been warned!*

What happened next made Foxy freeze. Mangle leaned down and kissed Foxy. He looked around to see no one else around. So he closed his eyes and kissed back. The two kept kissing until they heard the sound of a door open. They rushed to their feet just as Puppet walked out with his arm around Goldie.

Goldie: Guys I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't able to control my emotions.

Foxy: It be alright lass.

Mangle: yeah we know that you didn't mean to.

Puppet: I'm going to take Goldie some where quiet to rest.

Goldie smiled at him and the two left. When they left Foxy and Mangle looked down and smiled. They were still holding hands.

*what happened back stage*

Puppet: Goldie?

Goldie: Leave me alone please.

Puppet walked in and sat next to her. He noticed her hand and reached for it. As soon as he was close he stopped and pulled back.

Puppet: Goldie look I know you didn't want to hurt anyone. And I never wanted to hurt you by replacing you. I didn't know that this would happen. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. No matter what happens I will do anything to protect you from whatever hap-

Goldie grabbed Puppet and kissed him. He kissed back and the two only broke apart when they heard a thud.

Goldie: What was that?

Puppet: I don't know but Goldie will you please be my girlfriend?

Goldie: Oh Puppet I would love to, but Foxy has already confessed and I would hate to break his heart.

Puppet looked down.

Puppet: Oh I understand. You should be with Foxy. I mean we just met so I don't expect you to feel the same about me.

Goldie: But I love you Puppet. Even though we just met, I feel like I've know you my whole life.

Puppet's eyes light up as he kissed Goldie. She was surprised at first, but soon kissed back. After a while the two parted.

Goldie: Now I just need to break up with Foxy. I hope he doesn't get too heartbroken.


	3. A lost friend

*two days later*

Foxy was sitting in Pirates cove with Mangle laying her head on his chest. Foxy couldn't stop thinking about Goldie. Sure he loved Mangle now, but a small part of him still loved Goldie. Knowing that she loved him back would make it worse when he told her that he didn't want to be together with her anymore.

Goldie: Oh hey Foxy.

Foxy looked to his side to see Goldie. He quickly and carefully moved Mangle's head off of him, and jumped off of the stage to meet her.

Foxy(In his head): Come on lad! Just tell her what be going on between you and Mangle! Tell her how you still want to be best friends.

Goldie: Foxy there's something I need to tell you.

Foxy: Actually lass there be something I wanted to tell ye too.

Goldie and Foxy: You go first. No you. Are we saying the same thing? Wow freaky. Okay that's enough. You go first. Not again! We do we keep saying the same thing?

They both laughed.

Goldie: Okay how about we both say what we wanted to tell each other at the same time.

Foxy: Ok lass. One

Goldie: Two

Foxy: Three!

Goldie: I'm in love with Puppet!

Foxy: I'm in love with Mangle!

They both looked at each other for a moment. Goldie was the first to speak.

Goldie: When did you realize that you liked her?

Foxy: When I first looked at the lass, something inside me felt weird. I didn't want it to be love because I loved you at the time. I then realized that it was love and I didn't know what to do. So me and Mangle kept our relationship a secret.

Goldie frowned.

Goldie: Foxy why would you hide that from me?

Foxy's ears dropped and he looked down with guilt and embarrassment.

Foxy: I-I didn't want to break your heart lass. You are me bestfriend and I would never want to hurt ye. I'm sorry.

Goldie: I'm sorry too. I fell in love with Puppet the day of my outburst. I didn't want to tell you either. I guess we both were scared.

She giggled. Foxy looked at her with a smile.

Foxy: So we're okay?

Goldie: Yeah we're good.

The two hugged and then went in different directions. From inside the security office, Katey watched them on the cameras.

Katey: Poor Goldie and Foxy. My friends this is only the beginning.

She smiled and pulled out five remote controls. Each one was a different color with a different symbol. One was white with a pink button with a picture of a white bow on it, another was red with a yellow button with a picture of a pirate flag, another was black with a dark purple button that had a white mask on it, the next one was gold with a black button on it with a gold hat, and the last one was navy blue with a black button on it that had a picture of a silver moon crescent.

Meanwhile in the shadows, a male animatronic watched. He then teleported to a shadowy corner backstage. He held out a silver music box.

 ***keep in mind that all animatronics are humanoid***

Nightmare: Soon the time will come. I need to help them prepare for that moment without getting in the way. Hopefully no distractions.

He opened the music box and a beautiful song played. Nightmare smiled as a tear fell to the ground.

Nightmare: I miss you. I will find you and when I do I will protect you.

Katey: Hey guys!

Katey walked into the pizzeria with a warm smile and a bag. Goldie and Puppet walked up to her.

Puppet: What's in the bag?

Katey: Oh just some spare parts. Actually Puppet could you and Mangle help me with something?

Mangle and Foxy joined the conversation.

Mangle: I heard my name. What's up?

Katey: I just need you and Puppet to help me out with something.

Mangle: Okay.

Foxy: Me and Goldie are going to watch a movie in the office while we wait.

Goldie: Yeah. Call us when your done.

Foxy and Goldie raced to the office while Puppet and Mangle followed Katey backstage.

Puppet: So what do you need?

Katey walked over to a closet and opened it. Inside was something covered by a white sheet.

Katey: I wanted to show you guys this.

Katey pulled the sheet off, revealing a girl with night blue hair, creamy skin, dark eyes, a navy blue dress, and dark blue wings.

Puppet: Woah

Mangle: Who is she?

Katey: This is the new face at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Say hello t-

There was a loud crashing sound. Katey looked anoyed.

Katey: Who did that? I'll be right back. Stay here.

She stormed out of the room and closed the door behind her. Puppet and Mangle looked at the new animatronic closer.

Mangle: Hey look!

Mangle pointed to a silver moon crescent necklace around her neck.

Puppet: Cool. Don't touch it or take it.

Mangle: I'm not!

Puppet went back to looking at her blueprints when Katey came back in.

Katey: Hey guys so change of plans. I actually forgot something at home so I'll introduce you to her tomorrow. Do me a favor and cover her back up when you're done? Thanks. See you guys later. Oh and if anyone tries to _take or do something to her_ stop them. Okay bye.

Katey left and Puppet turned to Mangle.

Puppet: I'm going to get some pizza. Want some?

Mangle: Sure. I'll be right there.

Puppet: Okay but hurry up.

Puppet left and Mangle looked at the necklace again. She then looked down and noticed a small black crown with a white moon crescent.

Mangle: What is up with all this dark color and night themed stuff?

She looked at the necklace closer.

*outside the pizzeria*

Katey took out the white controler and pushed the button.

Katey: That should do it.

She smiled darkly and drove away.

*back with Mangle*

Mangle found herself reach for the necklace.

Mangle: Well it's some silly necklace. Not like she needs it. I mean it's not even cute! And all this dark night stuff is making me tired. The night is so boring. That's why we sleep at night and not the day. I swear if I ever find the person who controls the night I will _kill_ them.

Mangle took the necklace and left. Somewhere far away at this time, Katey pressed the button again and Mangle returned to herself.

Mangle: Weird? Puppet save me a slice!

*back in the shadows of the backstage room*

Nightmare stepped out of the shadows. He walked up to the animatronic. He had a smile as tears streamed down. He hugged the animatronic.

Nightmare: I found you!

He broke away and took out the music box. He played it and let the beautiful music fill the building.

*Goldie, Puppet, Foxy, Mangle in the kitchen*

Goldie: what's that sound?

Puppet: I don't know, but it's making me sleepy.

Goldie: Same.

Goldie (who was standing) started to fall backwards. Foxy ran and caught her. Puppet fell to his knees and then to the floor. The both of them were out like a light. Mangle and Foxy were confused.

Mangle: What happened?

Foxy: I don't know.

*backstage*

Nightmare: Come on girl! Wake up please!

Nightmare played the music louder. The new animatronic's eyes started to blink. She then looked around. When she saw Nightmare she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her close. They both had tears of joy.

?: You found me! And you found my music box. Oh Nightmare how I missed you!

Nightmare: I never _ever_ stopped looking for you.

?: Awwww come here.

The two kissed until the music box stopped. The new animatronic pulled away and grabbed her head.

Nightmare: What's wrong?!

She then fell on the ground.

Nightmare: Midnight!

Midnight: My enchanted charm.

Nightmare looked down and saw a that there was no necklace on her. He then remembered Mangle and what she said.

Nightmare: Hang on sweetie. I know who's to blame!


	4. I'm so sorry

**I know you guys are expecting a new chapter soon. I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy and testing has not helped. I get lots of offered help with writing stories or help with the formatting. I normally rather do it myself incase the other person doesn't get what I want them to help write, but in times like this I might resort to asking for help. That way when I know I'm going to be very busy, I can have someone to help me write or give me ideas or whatever. I have to admit that I am having trouble saying what I want to in some stories.**

 **I know that Kuff reached out to me a while ago suggesting ways to write my story. So I'm going to ask you guys which you would prefer while also giving you and inside to each story;)**

 **Option 1:**

 **A Fight for a Golden Love:**

Puppet: No. Please don't. You can't leave me.

Marionette and Golden nodded at each other.

Golden: Do it. Trade us.

 **Option 2**

"No. Please don't," said Puppet "You can't leave me." Marionette and Golden nodded at each other. Golden turned to Puppet and said with a sad voice,"Do it. Trade us."

 **Option 1**

 **Revenge of a Nightmare**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled.

Puppet: This could be fun.

Goldie had a scared expression on her face.

Goldie: Be careful.

 **Option 2**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled, "This could be fun." Goldie had a scared expression on her face as she spoke to Puppet, "Be careful."

 **Option 1**

 **A Vixen's Golden Love**

Midnight: Everything is going according to the plan. Foxy will have no choice, but to kill them.

Nightmare watched Mangle as she hummed while playing with a clown girl plush. He smiled. Midnight watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She frowned as she played with her necklace.

Nightmare: She seems nice. I wonder if sh-

Nightmare stopped when he noticed Midnight sitting still and quiet. He could tell she had been crying because of the tear marks on her cheeks.

Nightmare: Hey Midnight? Maybe we could go to a movie or something.

Midnight smiled and looked at him.

Midnight: Really?!

Nightmare smiled.

Nightmare: Yeah! I herd Mangle talking to Foxy about seeing a funny new movie. Maybe we could go see it at the same time.

Midnight frowned again which made Nightmare nervous.

Nightmare: For the plan of course. You know observe them. Hehehe. I'll see you later.

Nightmare left Midnight in the office. She started crying as a ball of white light floated in front of her. She looked into it and saw images of her

and Nightmare. The images then changed to Nightmare and Mangle. Midnight growled in anger as she hit the white light. It disappeared and

Midnight was back in the darkness. Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly and laughed.

 **Okay that's it for now. You guys are the best!**


	5. Disrespect comes with punishment

He rushed out of the room with endoskeleton eyes.

Nightmare: Mangle!

Mangle and Foxy's head poked out of the kitchen to see Nightmare standing there.

Mangle: Who are you?

Nightmare: Last warning! Return what you stole or I swear I will make this a living _Nightmare_ for the both of you!

Foxy stepped in front of her with his patch lowered and his hook held out.

Foxy: Touch her and die!

Nightmare: Because of _her_ Midnight might die!

Foxy and Mangle looked at eachother.

Mangle: Who is Midnight?

Nightmare: What?! You don't know who Midnight is?! Oh you two are dead!

Foxy: Don't worry Mangle. I'm stronger than him.

Nightmare's eyes turned red as his hands grew sharp claws. His smile grew long and his teeth went sharp. With a blast of light he turned into a devil like creature (FNAF 4 nightmare). Foxy heared Mangle whimper.

Foxy: Mangle go inside the kitchen. Make sure Goldie and Puppet are out of danger and try to wake them.

Mangle nodded and ran inside the kitchen. She closed the door, but opened the counter gate a bit to watch. Nightmare growled and Foxy got ready to charge.

Nightmare: I'LL KILL YOU!

Nightmare ran at Foxy and picked him up by the leg. He flung him in circles before throwing him into the wall. Nightmare then used his claws to rip Foxy. He then tried to claw off Foxy's head, but Foxy quickly recovered and was able to dodge Nightmare's next attack.

Foxy: Now my turn!

Foxy made cuts all over Nightmare's body with his hook. While Nightmare held his cuts, Foxy went for the kill. He ran and stabbed Nightmare's head with his hook.

Nightmare: (FNAF 4 animatronic scream)

In the backstage room Midnight's eyes opened wide. She sat up.

Midnight: Nightmare!

Her eyes turned white as her wings picked her up off the ground. She held out her hand and the door started glowing white. Midnight made a crushing motion with her hand and the door blew to pieces. Nightmare and Foxy stopped fighting to look at the source of the noise. Even Mangle came out of the kitchen to get a better look. Midnight flew out with an angry expression and white aura around her.

Mangle: Who is that?!

Nightmare grinned as he changed his form to normal again, causing Foxy to fall

off him.

Nightmare: Now you are dead for sure!

Foxy was holding Nightmare down, but since he changed forms, he fell to the ground with a thud.

Foxy: Ow! Who

Nightmare stood and ran to Midnight's side. He pointed to Mangle.

Nightmare: There! She took the necklace, but this pathetic fox won't let me near her. Maybe you could try.

Nightmare smiled and Foxy looked unimpressed.

Foxy: Your going to send in a girl to beat me? I bet I could defeat her in less than a minute! Who do ye think she is? Cause to me the lass looks nothing more than a helpless damsel in distress. I bet she isn't even strong!

Nightmare gasped. Midnight looked really angry. Suddenly Goldie and Puppet ran out of the kitchen looking like they were prepared to fight.

Puppet: I sensed trouble. Who are they?!

Midnight looked at Puppet. Nightmare followed her glance.

Nightmare: He is to strong.

Midnight nodded. She looked over at Goldie and smiled. Nightmare smiled too.

Midnight: Let's finish up here.

With a wave of her hand, smoke filled the room. Everyone coughed as Midnight and Nightmare retreated to the shadows. In the corner Goldie was struggling to catch her breath. Her eyes turned purple and she froze. Midnight's voice echoed in her head.

Midnight: Goldie. I am here to warn you about a great evil. This evil will take all of you and your friends nightmares and turn them into a reality.

Goldie: No.

Midnight: I know how to prevent the evil from getting into your friends heads. You must listen to me and do exactly as I say.

Goldie: What? No! Your evil. You attacked my friends!

The room went black before turning into the main party room in the first pizzeria. Goldie looked up to see her hugging little Julia. The image changed into one were Goldie was broken down into parts as employees threw bits of her in a fire. Goldie gasped.

Midnight: Let me show you what will happen if the evil is not stopped.

The image was replaced with Goldie and her friends laughing. A dark smoke separated and flew into each of their heads. With a flash of light, Goldie and her friends were replaced with scary nightmare creatures. Goldie watched as her friends cornered her. They all jumped at her, attacking her and breaking her down. Goldie watched in horror as she saw herself be broken more and more until she was just a pile of scraps. The room turned black once again with Goldie standing in the only ray of light.

Midnight: Now do you want me to teach you or do you want to be scraps?

Goldie closed her eyes and gave a cold response.

Goldie: I'll do it.


	6. The start of something dark

**Hey guys! I'm back for the first time in a LONG time. So sorry for the long wait. I ran out of ideas for how to progress some of my stories. I also have so many that it was impossible to keep up with them all. I normally have at least 3 chapters already written ahead of time so that I can work on other stories, but (as I said already) I ran out. Anyway here is the next chapter of A Vixen's Golden Love. Enjoy!**

The room cleared as the smoke faded. Nightmare and Midnight had disappeared leaving Foxy, Mangle, Puppet, and Goldie in confusion.

Puppet: Is everyone okay? Foxy? Mangle? Goldie?

Mangle: We're fine. Confused, but fine.

Foxy: Extremely confused.

Puppet: Goldie how about you? Are you okay? Goldie?

Everyone looked at Goldie who just stood there. Puppet put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately snapped back into reality.

Goldie: Sorry I zoned out. Yeah I'm fine.

Puppet gave her a warm smile.

Puppet: Good.

Mangle spoke up.

Mangle: Does anyone know what just happened? Who were those people? What did they want? Why were they attacking us? And should we be worried?

Foxy put his arm around her.

Foxy: I'm still trying to fully process the whole thing. As for the 'who are they, why the attacked us, and what did they want' I don't really know. I do know that you guys don't have to worry. If those scumbags ever show their faces again, then they will have to face me. I am a pirate who fears nothing! I will protect you all by myself!

Goldie teleported in front of Foxy.

Goldie: Boo!

Foxy: Ah!

Foxy jumped back and stumbled over a chair, causing him to fall. Puppet and Mangle laughed.

Goldie: A fearless pirate? Says the fox who used to sleep with a night light.

Foxy's face turned more red than normal with embarrassment.

Foxy: Hey at least I know how to make something other than pizza.

Foxy grinned as Goldie scowled at him. Soon she started laughing, which caused Foxy to laugh too.

Puppet: I think we can just act like this never happened and carry on with our lives. Maybe be careful, just in case.

Goldie, Foxy, Mangle: Agreed.

*2 nights later*

Katey walked into the pizzeria during the day and went straight to the Fazbear library. Puppet and Mangle were performing on the stage. Puppet noticed Katey and watched her with curiosity. Katey closed the door behind her and walked to the very back of the room. Her eyes scanned the shelves looking for something. She then reached for a blue torn up book from the shelf, and held it in her hands. She opened it to a page that was marked with a sheet of paper. The paper fell to the floor. Katey read the book while grinning.

Katey: Hehe this is exactly what I need.

She took out her phone and took a few pictures of the pages. She then started ripping the pages out and dropped them on the floor.

Katey: Oops. I'm so

A pair of glowing red eyes watched her from the shadows. A pair of white glowing eyes appeared next to them. Katey didn't notice them and kept ripping pages out.

Nightmare: What is she doing?

Midnight: I don't know, but I don't think she intends on just leaving the pages there.

Once the book was separated from all the pages, Katey placed it back on the shelf. All eyes dashed to the door when the door knob started making noise. Panicked, Katey rushed to the window nearby. Just as the door opened, Katey had climbed out. The red and white eyes disappeared as Puppet stood in the doorway. He looked around.

Puppet: Katey? Are you in here?

He noticed the pages on the ground and walked over to them. He picked one up and read it out loud.

Puppet: "With the three forces combined together, the chanting will unleash the fourth force along with its controller." What the heck does that mean?

Midnight and Nightmare lurked in the shadows listening.

Mangle: Puppet where did you go? It's almost time for cake!

Puppet: Coming

Puppet dropped the page and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Midnight and Nightmare stepped out of the shadows.

Nightmare: Didn't that passage sound familiar to you?

Midnight: It did indeed. If that was what I think it was then we could be in big trouble.

Nightmare sat on a table nearby with a handful of the pages. He read some of them then looked up at Midnight.

Nightmare: We don't know how much she knows or how much she has already done. If she is far enough then we'll need some help.

Midnight: Hmmm. I do have my control over one of those animatronics, but there is no way we are asking them for help.

Nightmare walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Nightmare: We may not have a choice Midnight. If she is dangerously close then we might need all the help we can get. If not, then we can stop her ourselves.

Midnight sighed.

Midnight: Let's just hope that she isn't. I don't want another repeat of Arken Day.

Nightmare and Midnight picked up all the pages they could find. They held hands and then disappeared. As soon as they left, a single page fell from on top of the shelf. The page had four different color symbols above a white tree. A gust of wind from the window caused the page to flip over, revealing darker versions of the symbols above a dead black tree.


End file.
